Don't Get Bulma Angry!
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: A series of short fics that show what Vegeta and others do to make Bulma angry! 2 now up!
1. Vegeta Eats Party Food

Vegeta couldn't help himself. The food was all over the table in the kitchen. His stomach was growling with hunger. He placed his hand over his stomach and patted it. 'Hmm...Food...' He smirked. Making up his mind, he raced over to the kitchen table and grabbed a seat. His eyes were filled with sparkles and twinkles as his eyes seen all the food. The Prince of all Saiyans dived in, stuffing every type of food in his mouth.  
  
Bulma had just finished her shower and was now getting dressed for her party. She was having a 'Friend' Party where her best and most closest friends were invited. The friends included the Z-fighters and their families. Of course all invited were Goku, Chichi, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Number Eighteen, Krillin, Marron, Piccolo, Yamcha, Buu and of course the perverted Master Roshi. Dende and Mr. Popo were also planning on showing up.   
  
Vegeta had just finished eating most of the food when Bulma walked in. When she saw Vegeta, she smiled. But when she saw all the food that she had prepared that took hours to make gone, she gasped and fainted. Vegeta stopped eating and looked on the tiled floor.   
  
"Almuh?" He asked, his mouth too full of food. He swallowed.   
  
Running over to the fainted Bulma, he leaned down and tapped her cheek.  
  
"Bulma?" No answer. "Woman?" Still no answer. Vegeta growled in his throat. "Bulma, wake up!"   
  
The blue-haired woman's eyes began to flutter open. She blinked to adjust her sight.  
  
"Vegeta?" She asked.   
  
He nodded. "Yes?"  
  
She smiled, then...  
  
"Darn you, you arrogant moron!" She gripped his shirt tightly in her small fists. "Darn you! That food was for the party!"   
  
"What party?"  
  
"The one we're having in 15 minutes!"   
  
"Oh." He smirked. "That party."  
  
She growled. "Vegeta..." There was a fire growing in her eyes.  
  
The Saiyan Prince gulped. Just then, Trunks walked in.  
  
"Mom, dad, Krillin, Number Eighteen and Marron are here."  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly at her son. "Thanks, sweetheart. Tell them that mommy and daddy will be with them in a moment. Mommy has to deal with daddy right now."   
  
"Okay." The little purple-haired boy walked out.  
  
Bulma looked back at Vegeta with fire and, for the Prince of all Saiyans, that was not good.  
  
Short but sweet...hope you liked...please review 


	2. Time to DyeHair that is

Don't Get Bulma Angry Fic # 2  
  
Time to Dye (Hair That Is)   
  
Summary: Vegeta dyes his hair because he knows Bulma loves his original color! But there is a small gag attached!!! HEHE!!! Enjoy!  
  
It was early morning when Vegeta woke up. The Saiyan Prince's eyes were blurry from sleep. He reached up with a strong hand, rubbing his eyes. Blinking a few times, his sight got better and he moved to sit on the side of the bed. His feet touched the hard floor. Using the strength in his upper body, he pulled himself up.  
  
Vegeta flicked on the lightswitch. The head light illuminated the entire bathroom. The Saiyan Prince opened the mirrored cabinet and took out his razor and shaving cream. He pressed the top of the shaving cream cann and soft, white foam began to pour in his hand. He smeared it around the bottom portion of his face and began to shave.   
  
It took him only a few minutes to shave. Afterward, he reached under the sink and pulled out a box. It was a box of hairdye. He had no idea what color it was though. He couldn't find it. Bulla had gotten it for him after he asked her to pick it up for him. She was not to tell Bulma. He wanted a reaction from her when she saw it. He was guessing an angry reaction. Lately she kept bugging him about his hair. Nice bugging. She loved his hair and never wanted him to change it. Especially the color. He was going to dye his hair so she would leave his hair alone. He smirked and chuckled.  
  
Bulma was sitting on the balcony of their house tanning in her new bikini. Bull was laying next to her on a towel on her stomach while Bulma was sitting on a lounger. They both wore sunglasses over their eyes. Trunks was sitting next to Bulla putting on sunscreen. He was wearing his swimming trunks. Later on he was planning on taking a dip in the pool.   
  
"Trunks, when are you gonna go swimming?" Bulla asked her older brother.   
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking later. Why?" He laid on his side facing his little sister.   
  
"I just wanted to go swimming in a bit."  
  
"You wanna come with?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
Trunks laid down on his back. "By the way, Bulla, what did you buy for dad yesterday?"  
  
"Hair dye." She replied sleepily.   
  
"What?!" Bulma asked as she sat up. "What did you buy?"  
  
"Hair dye." Bulla turned to her mother.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dad said he wanted a change. And he told me not to tell you."  
  
Bulma growled. "I'll kill that no-good, bumbling, arrogant, jerk of a prince!" She stood up.  
  
A deep voice was heard in the shadows of the house.   
  
"What's the matter, Bulma? It's my hair! So I can do whatever I want with it!"   
  
"Why would you change it, jerkweed?"   
  
"Because I'm tired of you bugging about how great my hair is and that I shouldn't change it! Well, guess what, princess? I dyed it!" He stepped onto the balcony.   
  
Trunks looked at his sister. "What kind of hairdye did you get him?"  
  
Bulla smiled. "Color Me Pink.."   
  
Vegeta stood in the sunlight. His hair was different all right. It was pink. Very bright pink! And instead of Bulma being angry, she was laughing. And so did their two children. His face turned the color of his hair.  
  
THE END...  
  
More short fics to come! If you have one....Send it to me!  
  
Kyatoz,  
  
Laura 


	3. Vegeta & Bulla Go To The Mall

Title: Don't Get Bulma Angry! Fic # 3: Vegeta & Bulla Go To The Mall Author: Laura SuperSaiyanDemonChick  
Rating: G Summary: Vegeta is trying to relax on a day without training, but Bulma has instead declared to him that he has to take Bulla shopping for some new clothes. While there, he loses Bulla...Uh-oh...Bulma won't be happy about this! Will she?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vegeta, Bulla or Bulma. They belong to Akira Toriyama. Feedback: Would be very much appreciated!  
  
Vegeta & Bulla Go To The Mall  
  
Vegeta was laying down on a hammock, exhausted after the countless hours of training he has done. For several months, he has trained nonstop, but today, today was the day that he was going to relax. He was going to sleep the day away outside where the sun was shining and the wind was blowing gently moving his hair slightly. His eyes were closed and a small hint of a small smile appeared on his nicely-contoured face. His knuckle-gloved hands were clasped together and his leather-clad legs were crossed at the knee. He had taken off his leather vest and all he had on was his brown wifebeater. Even though he felt that it would be better to take it off to get better relaxed, he thought of it and left it on and fell into a period of sleep.  
  
During his relaxation period, his young daughter Bulla peeked her blue head outside the french door. She saw her daddy laying down on the hammock breathing faintly. She knew he was sleeping and didn't want to disturb him, but her mother said that she had to wake him up. To take her shopping of course. A small smirk appeared on her face and she went for it. She was only a blur when she ran and jumped on Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta's eyes bugged open and the breath that he had breathed in recently was exhaled forcefully from him by his little princess. "Hi, daddy." She said innocently.  
He growled in his throat. "Bulla, what do you think you're doing?"  
"Mommy said I had to wake you up."  
"What for? I'm trying to relax. Doesn't she realize that this is the only day that I will take to relax from all my training?" The little girl nodded her head. "Then why bother me?"  
"Mommy said you had to take me shopping at the mall."  
"For what?"  
"New clothes."  
He sighed heavily and picked her up off his stomach. He placed her standing on the balcony ground next to him eafter he stood up. "Why can't your mother take you?"  
"Because she's busy right now, daddy. She has a lot of work to do, she said."  
The Saiyan Prince's head turned angrily toward the open french door. He saw Bulma standing there with arms crossed and her lips pursed. He sighed heavily and stared down at the little Bulma look-a-like. "Fine. I will take you shopping. But only for a little while. Then I will come back here and you are not to bother me again. Do you understand?" He asked her. She smiled, teeth showing and nodding speedily. "Fine, then. Let's go." 'I'll deal with Bulma when I get back! She knows that this is a day for me to relax! Not running around with a little replica buying cutesy outfits at that stupid building earthlings call a mall!'  
  
Vegeta drove Bulla to the mall and parked the car the closest that he could. His motto then was, the faster we get in, the faster we get out. And he wanted out of there. Fast. Bulla was skipping happily in front of Vegeta as he walked. His hands were in his pockets. The entrance doors opened and the young princess skipped in with her dad walking slowly behind her in a stiff posture. She looked back at her father wondering why he was the way he was. She shrugged and did not seem to care at that point. She wanted to go the stores and get all different kinds of new clothes. Bulla giggled excitedly as she began to walk the rest of the way. Not looking where she was going, she accidentally bumped into a tall, sad-looking man with a trenchcoat and wide-brimmed gray hat. She looked up at him and his eyes were filled with blackness. Scared out of her wits, she took a small step back. The man looked down at her with an angry expression.  
"Did you bump into me?" He asked in a highly gruff voice. But the little half-saiyan princess was too scared to utter a single word. "Whatsa matter? Ya scared, kid? I would be, too, if I saw me." He began to bend a little. Bulla looked to her right and saw a large hand coming toward her. But before it could reach her, a knuckle-gloved hand grabbed the guy's wrist. The man looked up. "Let go of me, punk." He said with pure hatred in his voice.  
Vegeta just stared at the man with an expressionless face. The man knew that this guy was not going to playing around and not going to follow any type of orders given to him. The Saiyan Prince gripped the man's wrist tighter. Yelping, the man pulled his hand back and rubbed his wrist.  
"If you ever think about trying to reach a hand to my daughter again, you are going to wish you were never born."  
"Su-Sure, man! Whatever you wish!" The man moved away from Vegeta as far away as he could. He had to keep distance otherwise he knew he wouldn't live to see the next minute. Bulla wrapped her arms around Vegeta's left leg. "Daddy...." She began to sniffle.  
"Bulla, stop acting like a little baby. He's gone now. Now can we please get this shopping spree over with so I can relax at home?"  
Hearing the words 'shopping spree' brought her to her senses.  
  
Vegeta and Bulla went to several different clothing stores. Everytime Bulla tried on an outfit, Vegeta was getting a little less comfortable. He hated taking his daughter shopping. At least with Trunks it was easy. They'd go to find some clothes, he'd gather them together, they'd pay for them and be out of the store to grab a bite to eat on the way home. But with Bulla, it was different. She had to try on almost every outfit in the store that was in her fashion sense. Whenever she tried on an outfit her father didn't like, she's smile and say that she wanted it. Vegeta was getting a little annoyed with that. But he wasn't caring. Because soon he was going to be home again and laying down on the hammock relaxing under the sun with a huge glass of lemonade by his side. There was nothing like laying outside on a nice, cool summer day.  
  
The Prince of All Saiyans was carrying several different bags. His hands were full. He even had to start carrying some with both arms together. "Bulla, are you about done?" He asked, hoping that she was. "Sure, daddy, but can we get something to eat? I'm hungry! My stomach is growly." She begged to her daddy. The Prince rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine. We get something to eat, then we gather these bags in the car and go home."  
  
There was a long line in the food court. Vegeta had set the bags down at a nearby table so he and Bulla could keep an eye on them. Bulla was standing behind her father watching the bags, when something caught her eye. It was a dancing doggy. A man had dressed up in a costume to promote a new store coming to the mall. It was Dippity DogDay; a new dog store. Bulla was so fascinated by the dancing pup that she began to walk away from her father. The dog was moving away and so was Bulla.  
  
Vegeta had his arms crossed. He had been waiting in line for at least ten minutes. Ten minutes waiting just to get a stupid pizza! Thinking about the pizza, he realized that he forgot to ask Bulla what kind she wanted. He turned around and asked, "Bulla, what kind of topping do you want?" When he received no answer from his little princess, he looked down. His eyes went wide. "Bulla? Where are you? Are you playing hide-and-seek, princess?" He left the line, worried about where his little girl was. "Bulla!" He shouted looking around the mall. He didn't care about the bag of clothes he left behind. All he wanted was to find Bulla.  
  
Bulla kept following the doggy around the mall. He was dancing about making people laugh as he danced the Funky Chicken and the Mashed Potato. The dog moved from floor to floor. She was now on the first floor while on the third floor, Vegeta was searching for Bulla frantically. "Bulla!" He shouted. He hoped that she had gone into a type of toy store. But she was not there at all He had searched all the third floor stores. Now was the second floor's turn. No sign. The first floor? No sign. He was not becoming absolutely frustrated, angry and upset at the same time. Where could his little princess be?  
  
The little princess saw the doggy finally stop after he sat down on a bench wiping fake sweat from his furry head. She herself had stopped to take a rest and wait for him to start moving once again.  
  
'Where is she?' Vegeta couldn't help but think. 'I hope that nothing's happened to her! Please, oh, please let her be all right!' He ran up and down the floors once again. But still no sign of his sweet and innocent little daughter. He thought it would be best to call Bulma and let her know what had happened. He was sweating thoroughly and breathing heavily. He was exhausted from running. It would have been easier jus to fly, but he thought of it and began heading toward a payphone.  
  
Before reaching it, he spotted something familiar to him. He saw a little blue haired girl in a red outfit sitting on a bench staring at a guy in a dog costume. Inching closer, he saw her sweet face. Bulla! He had finally found her. Running to her, he grabbed her by the wrist.  
"Bulla Brief! Where did you run off to? You had me worried, young lady! I was frantic!"  
Bulla looked up at her daddy. "I'm sorry, daddy. I just saw a dancing doggy and I wanted to watch it some more so I went after it."  
Vegeta took in a deep breath. "You shouldn't have ran off like that." He bent down to her level. "You scared daddy." He leaned over and Bulla wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Okay?"  
"Okay." She pulled away and smiled at him. "Promise?"  
"I promise."  
"Good." He smirked. "It's a good thing I found you. Otherwise, I would have had to call your mother and explain that I lost you at the mall."  
Bulla giggled. "And mommy wouldn't be happy with you, would she?"  
He shook his head. "Nope. She'd be mean to me, yell at me and scold me."  
"Just like when you lost Trunks at the mall when he was little?"  
He flinched. Why did she have to remind him of that? It was just a repeat of what happened a long time ago when Trunks was just about Bulla's age.  
"Let's go home, Princess."  
"Sure." Vegeta stood up and held out his hand.  
  
As they were walking away, Bulla looked up at her father.  
"Daddy? Did you remember to bring my stuff with you?" Vegeta stopped walking. "Um, no. Come on!" He picked her up and ran to the elevator.  
  
The door opened to the room where Bulma was sitting in. "So, how'd it go you two?" She asked happily.  
Vegeta groaned and set Bulla to the ground. She was carrying a few of the bags while he was carrying the rest. "Look what daddy bought me, mommy!" She showed off a few of her outfits.  
"It's nice, sweetie." She kept saying while looking at them and Vegeta the same time. "Why don't you go to your room and model all of your new ones for me? Okay?"  
"Sure!" Bulla ran out of the room after grabbing the rest of the bags from her father. "Vegeta..." Bulma said when she stood up. Vegeta gulped. "Yes?"  
Bulma walked until she was standing directly in front of him. "Did everything go all right at the mall?"  
He averted his eyes. "Of course." Bulma looked at him. "Look me straight in the eye and tell me everything went okay." Vegeta looked her straight in the eye, but suddenly flinched looking away. "Ah-ha! So something did happen! Didn't it?" "Well, yeah, but it wasn't at all bad. It was fine after awhile."  
"What happened, Vegeta? What happened with my little girl at the mall?"  
"I, um...I lost her."  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
Vegeta sat down on the couch listening to a lecture from Bulma for the next hour on keeping a close eye on Bulla all the time. He was getting a migraine. He should have known that he was never going to be able to relax. He should have known.  
  
THE END...  
  
Until the next one!  
  
Kyatoz,  
  
Laura 


	4. Trunks' Fourth Birthday

Title: Don't Get Bulma Angry! Fic # 4: Trunks' 4th Birthday Party Author: Laura Rating: PG Pairing: Bulma/Vegeta, Goku/Chichi Summary: Bulma is throwing a party for Trunks' 4th birthday party. All friends and family are invited. A few of Trunks' friends as well. Bulma decides to hire a clown for the party but Vegeta doesn't like the idea when he finds out. What do you think he'll do? Can't wait to know myself! LOL  
Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ characters. They belong to absolute genius of DBZGT, Akira Toriyama. Spoiler: None!  
Feedback: Read and review!  
  
By the way, some OOC!  
  
A/N: I made Goku alive in this fic! I absolutely positively love Goku! I will not let my baby go bye-bye! NEVER! Me: glomps Goku My Goku!  
Goku: Hey, uh, Laura, I can't breathe. turning blue Help me!  
Me: My Goku! I'm never gonna let you go.  
Goku: Please let go. turning different colors Can't breathe.... whispers to reader Please help me! Me: Never, ever, ever, ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever letting you out of my sight and I'm never ever ever ever ever ever letting you go, Gokie! squeezes even tighter  
Goku: AH! shouting AIR! I NEED AIR!  
Me: Oh. lets him go Well, why didn't you tell me in the first place? crosses arms in anger  
Goku: gasps for much needed air sits down and sighs  
  
Trunks' Fourth Birthday   
Bulma stood up working on a new Capsule Corp. project. Vegeta, as usual was in the gravity room training his heart out. She sighed just thinking about him. 'That man spends more time with the gravity chamber than he does with me or his very own son.' The new project she was working on wasn't coming out as well as she hoped. Becoming frustrated, she threw the project across the room and it shattered into several shards. Breathing deeply, she walked over and began gathering them up. Out of nowhere, she heard a small voice cry out, "MOMMY!" Bulma, knowing it was Trunks, ran out of the room.  
  
Trunks was standing on a chair in the kitchen looking at a calendar that hung on the wall. He heard footsteps coming closer to him. 'Mommy's coming.' Bulma screeched to a halt and went into the kitchen, out of breath.  
"What's wrong, Trunks? What's the matter, honey? Did something bad happen? Is it daddy?" She asked. Trunks just shook his head. "No, mommy. Of course not. You know daddy. Always in da tamber."  
"Then what do you want? Mommy was working on a new project."  
"Look." His small finger pointed to a circled date. Bulma moved over to him wiping her hands on her apron. "My day."  
Bulma beamed. He knew when he saw his name on a calendar it was always a good day or a bad day. The good days were a special day for him like sleeping over a friend's house, a playdate, training with daddy or just an ice-cream time that was always scheduled every weekend between him, his mother and father. The bad days were Trunks' worst days. They were check-ups, trips to the dentist, parent/teacher conferences, shots, et cetera. But Trunks beamed knowing that it was his new day. A day that happened every year since he was born. It was his birthday. The Capsule Corp. president/mother/wife nodded her head. "Yes, Trunks. It's your day. It's your fourth birthday."  
"When is my 'bert' day?"  
"Birthday and it is in a few days, Trunks."  
Trunks smiled at Bulma and jumped up and down on the chair that was still supporting his small frame.  
  
The next day, Chichi was sitting around with Bulma planning Trunks' birthday party. "I have everything that I need. I just need to know what to get for entertainment, Chichi. What do you think I should get? Maybe a DJ?"  
Chichi just shook her head and smiled. "No, Bulma. Four year olds don't want to listen to a DJ and dance. They want to watch something like a magic show." She gasped. "A clown! Get a clown!"  
Bulma looked at Chichi weird. "A clown? What can a clown do for them?"  
"Duh! A clown can make balloon animals! He can do tricks! He tells jokes! Funny! The kids'll love it!" "Hmm...A clown..It does sound interesting, Chichi."  
"Get one for Trunks' birthday party. I'm sure he'll love it." "I guess." Sighing she gave in. "Okay. A clown it is. Just don't tell Vegeta."  
"Why not? Isn't he gonna wanna know who the entertainment is?"  
"He will, but just don't say anything to him. Let him see for himself."  
"Why?"  
"Because he might do something."  
"Why doesn't he like clowns, Bulma?" Asked Chichi while laughing her heart out.  
"Because..Well, I promised I wouldn't say anything."  
"Just tell me. I won't say anything."  
"Not a word?"  
"Not a word."  
"He's afraid of clowns."  
Chichi pursed her lips together for a few seconds before busting out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The prince of all saiyans! Afraid of clowns? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Please, Chichi! Not a word! You promised!" Bulma begged. As soon as Chichi died down, she nodded. "All right, I promise. But can I please tell Goku? This is too funny!"  
"NO!"  
  
----The Day of Trunks' Birthday----  
  
Bulma had called a clown agency the same day as Chichi instructed her to. They said they would send their best clown over for the kids in the afternoon time.  
  
Bulma smiled as she saw her young son playing with the first of the guests. He was four. Her baby was four. He was growing up. She sniffled a little.  
"My little boy is growing up."  
"Oh, stop sniffling, onna. He's still a little boy. He's not outgrown just yet, babe." Vegeta said behind his blue-haired goddess. The prince settled hands on her hips as he walked behind her. She smiled and leaned back against him. "Oh, Vegeta. He's growing up so fast."  
"Well, not fast enough for me. He's taking his time becoming a man. He won't be able to train for awhile."  
Bulma just rolled her eyes and pushed away from her saiyan hubby. "Stop it, Vegeta. Training is not that important."  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he gasped. "How dare you say that! To me! The Prince of all Saiyans!" Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Well, listen to this you Prince of all Arrogant Jerks! Our son is only four years old! He still has at least a couple years before he begins training with you! So shut up and enjoy your son's couple of years as a child because these will be his only ones!" She spat out and left a stunned prince behind.  
  
Vegeta walked into Capsule Corp still stunned and shocked at what his wife had said to him. She actually talked back to him. Vegeta Vegeta aka Vegeta Brief, the Prince of all Saiyans. He sighed and sat down on a nearby couch. Suddenly, the phone rang. He growled and jumped up, grabbing the phone with a very hard grip.  
"HELLO!"  
A voice became hesitant on the other end. "Uh, sir...."  
"Oh." He calmed. It was the front desk. "What is it?"  
"The clown for your son's party is here."  
Vegeta's eyes widened. ( . ) ( . ) 'Clowns! Clowns!' He gasped and dropped the phone. "Clowns...A clown...is here...for my son's....birthday party?" He shook his head. "NO! NO CLOWNS! CLOWNS WILL EAT ME IF I STEP INTO THEIR TERRITORY! NO! EVEN AS A SAIYAN I CAN NEVER CROSS THEM! NEVER! CLOWNS! HUNDREDS! AN ARMY! THEY'RE ALREADY GANGING UP ON ME! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (A/N: LOL! I just had to do that! It was too funny not to put in! CLOWNS AH! THEY'LL EAT ME! LOL!) He searched around the room. "Clowns...Hundreds...Will eat me...Help me! They must have devised a plan to get to me. Starting with a mole for my son's party." A worried face turned into a smirk. "Well, I'm not gonna be fooled. I will get them all!" He went back to the phone and picked it up.  
"Uh, sir, are you okay?"  
"Yes. Tell the....clown...I'll be down in a minute."  
"Yes, sir." Vegeta hung up the phone and headed out the door with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Uh, sir, do you mind taking a seat over there? Mr. Brief will be down in a moment to get you." The front clerk had said to the clown.  
The clown nodded and smiled. His red nose was glaring light into the clerk's eyes. "Thank you."  
The clerk held a hand in front of his face. "No problem."  
The clown sat down in a chair waiting for his nightmare to arrive.  
  
A couple minutes later, the elevator dinged and Vegeta stepped out. His boots were clomping on the ground. His eyes were scanning his territory for any other clowny enemies that would dare attack. He was on the prowl searching for his prey. And his prey just happened to be in the main lobby. Stepping up to the clerk, he smirked.  
"Where is the clown?" He asked angrily.  
"Right there, sir." The clerk replied shaking his pointing finger at the seatings. Vegeta turned around and gasped. It was horrible. This clown was wearing white paint all over his face with a big red grin and a red nose. Blue eyes were poking through and his red wig made him look even scarier. The pants he was wearing were way too big around the hips and the shoes...oh, don't get me started. Vegeta just gulped. 'Clown...Big clown...Ugly...Disgusting...Okay. Don't panic, Vegeta. You are the prince of all saiyans. You can beat him'  
"Are you the clown for my son's party?" He asked in an almost steady voice.  
The clown stood and held out a hand. "Mr. Funny-Pants. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Brief."  
Vegeta just made a disgusted face. 'Eww....He thinks that I will touch that...I think not. It's a trap. It must be.' "No thanks. We won't be needing your services."  
"Why not?" The clown asked his big red smile turning into that of a frown. He looked around. "I'm not stupid."  
"What?" Mr. Funny-Pants asked confused. "I know that you are trying to get into my home. Trying to trick me into thinking that you are just another entertainer. HA! I think not. I'm onto you, mole."  
"Mole? Who's mole?"  
"You will not get ganged up on me! I will not allow it!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Never will you be able to tell your clown army about my whereabouts, Mr. Funny-Pants! You are toasted clown!"  
"Huh?" He asked still not understanding what Mr. Brief was telling him. "Mr. Brief, please tell me what is going on? Did you and your wife decide that you no longer require my services for entertaining your son and folks at his birthday party?"  
"Sort of."  
"I guess I'll just talk to my agent then. He needs to get me gigs that willl surely go on. Sorry for wasting your time coming down here." He turned around to leave. "Mr. Funny-Pants..."  
"Yes?" He asked turning around. Vegeta held his hands at his sides. "SUPER GALIK GUN!" He shouted and blasted at the clown killing him. The clerk quickly ducked behind his desk when he saw his employer do that. 'Oh, no. Please don't let me be next.' Vegeta wiped his hands together. "That's that." Turning he saw the clerk peeking his head out from behind the counter. "Uh, don't say anything to my wife. There'll be a raise in this week's paycheck for you if you don't."  
The clerk stood and smiled. "I didn't see a thing, Mr. Brief. The clown never showed."  
Vegeta smirked. "Good. You're getting a raise, Son."  
"Thanks." Vegeta walked out of the lobby and toward the elevator, proud at what he had just done.  
  
Bulma was standing in the room next to the phone tapping her foot. "Where is that phone call? That stupid clown was supposed to be here ten minutes ago." The door to the room opened and Vegeta walked in. Bulma turned around and smiled at her husband. "Hi, Bulma." "Hi, sweetie. Listen, did you get a call of any sort from the front desk?"  
"Yes." "Did they say who was here?"  
Vegeta gulped. "No."  
Bulma stepped up to Vegeta and looked at him. "You look me straight in the eye and tell me that nobody showed up in that lobby downstairs."  
"Nobody showed up in the--Kami your eyes are huge!"  
Bulma growled. "VEGETA!" "Okay! That stupid clown came, but he couldn't make it."  
"Why not?" He gulped. With what he hoped no pun intended he replied, "He had to part."  
"Oh no. Why?"  
"Because, well..." He scratched the back of his head. "Vegeta, what did you do to him?"  
Vegeta rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "I didn't like him. He was a mole for a clown army so I Super Galik Gunned him."  
"YOU WHAT?!" Bulma shouted.  
Vegeta looked down at his feet, they were suddenly interested. "Sorry."  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, Vegeta! You killed an innocent clown? How dare you!"  
"He was a mole!"  
"What?"  
"HE WAS A CLOWN MOLE! HE WAS TRYING TO FIND OUT WHO I WAS AND WHERE I WAS! THE CLOWNS FOUND ME SO THEY SENT HIM IN TO ACT AS THE MOLE TO GET MY FAMILY'S TRUST AND THEN HE WOULD TELL THE OTHER CLOWNS SO THE WHOLE ENTIRE ARMY WILL COME AND EAT ME!" He said it all quickly with one single breath. Bulma's eyes went wide. "Oooo-kayyy. Um, well, we need to get another clown then."  
"NO MORE CLOWNS!" "Fine! We won't find another clown!" She smiled. "You'll be the clown!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"You destroyed our famous clown, so you can be the replacement!"  
"EEWWWWWW! No, I don't want to become a clown. Please, Bulma. Please don't make me suffer, baby. Please, don't!" "You are. You wait right here, Vegeta. And don't even think about trying to escape from me. Because wherever you go, I will find you. And when I find you...." She trailed off and smiled. "Stay here."  
Vegeta whimpered. He did not like what was going on.  
  
Bulma walked back into the room holding a capsule in her hand. "Here." She handed it to Vegeta.  
"What's this?"  
"There's different kinds of outfits in here. There should be a clown costume in there some where. Keep pressing the button until you get it on." Vegeta opened his mouth but she stopped him. "Don't even think about arguing with me. Do it now." And she left the room.  
Vegeta sighed and looked at the capsule. "If I do this, and I get the clown costume on, will I become one of the clowns? Become part of the clown army! Try to cannabilize myself?! AH! No! I can't!" He was about to put down the capsule, but remembered his son. He was hoping for a clown wasn't he? "I'll do this for Trunks, but I am not making any promises that I will be a good clown." He pressed the button. Different outfits came up. There was a cowboy. A policemen. (A/N: There you go, Courtney! DROOL) A firefighter. A biker. A pilot. A ballerina. A dancer. A showgirl. A pumpkin. Vegeta was beginnin to become very frustrated.  
  
Bulma decided to come in and see how Vegeta was doing. She opened the door to the room and laughed. Vegeta turned around facing his onna. "What's so funny?" He asked. Looking down, he saw he was wearing Goku's outfit. "OH, NO! I'm wearing Kakarot's out of date clothes! AH! Help me! This is a nightmare!" He tried pressing the capsule button again, but nothing would change. "You (growl) worthless (roar) hunk (whack) of (bang) metal! (bang) WORK!" He pushed the button one more time and it finally changed. The clown costume was next. His hair had changed in a pinkish color. His face was painted white with a pink smile on his face with a red nose and blue eyes sticking out. He was wearing the same clothes as the other clown, big at the waist and big shoes on his feet. Yep. He was ready to go out and humiliate himself for other people's pleasure.  
  
Vegeta had walked outside and the kids cheered. He growled to himself. 'Get onna back later! Revenge! So sweet!' He waved to the kids and began to do some stuff. He had lots of trouble on the balloon animals. Everytime he put one together, it would pop because he would be squishing it while thinking of how embarrassed he was. Trunks and the kids were laughing though. They were laughing at him. All of them thought he was funny. A smile appeared on his face knowing that he was spreading joy into little kids' hearts. A warm feeling went through him. The jokes were very pathetic even though he confused the kids so many times. But the parents just thought he was just being a fool as he was hired to be. Then came with the magic tricks. Vegeta kept pulling out tons of hankies from one pocket. A little kid actually wondered if his pants could fill up with something liquidy. He decided to try his little experiment. While Vegeta wasn't looking, the kid had brought a bucket of ice water over to Vegeta. Pulling out Vegeta's waist band o fthe pants, the kid poured it in. Vegeta yelped and began doing some funny dances. Bulma was laughing as well. Goku was standing nearby with Chichi laughing to their hearts content. It was funny. Vegeta was really being very funny.  
  
The end of the day was finally coming near. And Vegeta the clown wanted to retire. One of the parents was beginning to talk to Bulma. A young girl named Matami was at her side. "Bulma, that was one funny party. Vegeta was excellent."  
Bulma was surprised. "How'd you know it was Vegeta?" The woman shrugged. "Because of the way he was acting. No clown would act as arrogant as he would."  
"Yeah. That's my Prince."  
Vegeta the Clown stepped forward and waved to the woman. "Hello."  
"Hey, Vegeta. Excellent work with the kids today. Bulma told me the clown didn't show. It was really nice of you to do this for your son."  
Vegeta was suprised. Bulma had told this woman a lie! A lie! HAHA! He loved this woman. "Yes. I love Trunks. I wanted to make him happy. No son of mine is going to be disappointed on his birthday."  
"I guess not."  
Matami, the little girl, pulled on Vegeta's pant leg. Vegeta looked down. "Mr. Brief, good job."  
"Thank you, Matami."  
"Can you do my party next?" Vegeta was surprised.  
"Uh, well, I really ca--" Bulma cut him off.  
"He would love to, Matami." Vegeta glared at her. "Cool! I can't wait. Mr. Brief, you are very funny. Even though sometimes Mommy and Mrs. Brief calls you a painty-haired old man, a midget and an arrogant jerk with an attitude problem. And those must be your good qualitites." She giggled.  
Vegeta glared at the two women who just shrugged. He growled.  
  
THE END  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed that one. Not as long as I thought it would be, but cute and funny enough, right? Well, I have to go now. Gotta get to bed because I am so darn tired! It is almost ten o'clock! BYE BYE! Was this funny enough, Court! I hope so!  
  
Kyatoz,  
  
Laura 


End file.
